Let Us Have The Story
by gracekathrynm537
Summary: Hermione, a brilliant witch, always performs outstandingly in class. She earns hundreds of points for her house each week. One professor refuses to acknowledge this, as always. But when her focus is compromised and she...*full summary in story*
1. All Hell Breaks Loose

Summary: Hermione, a brilliant witch, always performs outstandingly in class. She earns hundreds of points for her house each week. One professor refuses to acknowledge this, as always. But when her focus is compromised and she makes a mistake, a string of catastrophes and tears ensue, mixed with lemony goodness and shameless smut.

Hermione sat up when the alarm charm she had put on her watch went off, beeping loudly. She hadn't set it to wake her up, because she hadn't been sleeping.

Ron had really pissed her off yesterday, what with his snogging Lavender all over the place, and then asking her if she was jealous, if she wanted a turn. She was furious – so furious that she had been awake all night, laying in bed. She was so furious she cried – or at least that was the excuse she gave herself to hide the real reason behind the tears being shed.

And on top of that, she had double Potions with the Slytherins this hour.

Oh, goody.

She hastily yanked on her uniform and made no attempt to tame her hair or do anything else. She was in a rush to get downstairs to eat before she had to be in class.

Unfortunately, due to the fact that some 1st year had puked all over the place and she'd had to take a detour, Hermione ended up being late for Potions.

Shit.

"Miss Granger, so good of you to join us this morning," Snape drawled lazily from his desk. "Care to explain the reason for your tardiness?"

_No_, she thought, _but I suppose I don't have a choice, do I?_

She sighed. "A first year vomited all over the staircase, so I had to take a detour and ended up being late."

He snorted, making her eyes narrow. "Kindly apologize to the class for delaying their learning."

_Was he serious?_

"Miss Granger," He growled when she said nothing.

She gave them a sarcastic roll of her eyes, causing several people to giggle, and said, "Sorry."

Snape hissed.

She sat down, taking a seat in the back, away from Ron, and pulled out her potions ingredients.

An hour later, her hair had turned bright bubble-gum pink, there was orange and green slime on her face that had erupted from her cauldron, and everyone else was done.

Snape hovered over her desk, and he tsked in reproach.

"Pitiful," He barked, waving his wand over it and vanishing it, leaving an empty cauldron.

"Again."

The entire class sat there and stared at her as she brewed her potion.

Unfortunately, the next potion was worse.

"Granger," Snape shouted. "Again!"

Malfoy groaned. "Professor, sir, can we be dismissed?"

"No." Snape said. "You will wait for Miss Granger to get her potion right."

And, three times later, Hermione had all seven colors of the rainbow on her hair and face, and every shade inbetween. Her robes had been singed and a chunk of her hair had fallen out, and she was in tears as Professor Snape scolded her for her lack of concentration.

"Never in my life have I seen such a pitiful attempt at this potion, Granger. Honestly, this was pathetic. Five times, you have attempted to brew it correctly, and yet you have failed miserably for each. Fifty points from Gryffindor."

Professor McGonagall had walked in just in time to hear the last statement of Professor Snape's.

"Severus, may I ask why you are taking so many points-" She began, but cut off when she saw Hermione, her favorite student, sobbing her heart out, looking like a ridiculous mess, and Snape sneering at her. The Slytherins looked gleeful, the Gryffindors murderous.

"What is going on here?" She demanded. "I came to see why my entire class was missing, and I find that you are not only abusing your power as a teacher to discipline students, but reducing a young girl to tears? You had better have a damn good explanation for this, Severus!"

The students gasped when she swore.

This had never happened before.

"Hermione, dear, come here," Minerva said quietly. The girl immediately rose and practically ran over to her.

Minerva examined her hands, which were badly burnt, and the rest of her face, neck, and head.

"You need the hospital wing before it gets any worse." She fretted. "Potter, kindly escort Miss Granger-"

"No."

She looked up expectantly at Severus.

"She will not leave until she has properly completed the assignment." Snape bellowed.

"That is quite enough, Severus," A cool voice breezed.

All straightened as the Headmaster entered the room.

Albus wrapped an arm about Hermione, pulling her close.

"Severus," He growled, his voice not the usual calm, but slightly enraged. "How dare you do this to one of my students?"

Snape was speechless.

"You knew that the mistake she was making was simple, yet very dangerous to her health and the health of others in this room. She is badly burned, Severus, and the mental scarring after such turmoil shall be worse."

"Turmoil!" Snape barked. "I made her redo the Potion, for chrissake!"

"You did not care to wonder the reason behind the slip in her usually perfect performance? To damage such a beautiful girl, to scar the most of extraordinary minds, Severus… what be your reason?"

"Her other teachers treat her like a prodigy. I will not. The class was assigned to brew a potion to be collected by the end of the hour. She failed to do so. I will not coddle her like an infant."

There was a moment's pause, and Albus said, quieter than before, "Your real reason, Severus."

Snape said nothing.

"Mr. Potter, if you would kindly accompany myself, Professor McGonagall, and Miss Granger to the hospital wing?" Albus murmured, and Harry rose. "Severus, my office. Professor Sprout will be up to look after the students, who will be free to use this time where they are stuck in the classroom freely."

The five of them exited the room, four walking quickly toward the hospital wing, and one furiously stomping in the other direction.

After Madam Pomfrey 'tsk'ed and 'tutt'ed over Hermione, who was now sleeping in her hospital bed with Harry sitting on the edge, gently holding her bandaged hand, and Harry told them exactly what happened, Albus and Minerva went upstairs to the Headmaster's office, where a very flustered Snape sat.

"Now," the Headmaster said regally, his wife's hand settling on his shoulder. "Let us have the story."


	2. Imformation Overload

**Author's Note:**

**First off, thanks to hyuktsu, CeliaEquus, and silentlamb9 for reviewing – I love you guys (in a friendy-non-stalkery-way)!**

**I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter, even though it kinda sucked. I HATE setting up plot lines, and I had to do something to get Hermione to hate Snape and to get Dumbledore involved because he's always fun. And, forgive my lack of elaboration – Minerva is married to Dumbledore (I call her Minerva because I always forget how to spell her last name).**

**However, I am slightly disappointed by my lack of reviews. C'mon, guys. I promise, I can take it, even if you just say you hate it.**

**I'll add you as my favorite author and give dedications if you review this chapter!**

**(I am not above bribery or negotiation lolz)**

**Warning: In this chapter, hinting at Harry/Hermione. Brace yourselves if you, like me, are not a fan of the pairing.**

**Also: Snape gets a sex talk from Dumbledore.**

…

**And on that cheery note, read on!**

…

After Snape's quiet confession, his shy admittance of his darkest secret, Albus waved his wife out of the room.

"Severus, Severus, Severus," Albus whispered.

Snape hung his head in shame.

"It would seem," Albus began after a few moments silence, "That your father never did teach you how to treat someone you love the correct way."

"I never claimed to love her, Dumbledore! I only claimed to-…you know…"

"But you have sexual feelings for her, which endows future love." Albus smiled. "Two words, Severus, will make you listen to me."

"Oh yeah, and what would those be?" Snape asked sarcastically.

"Lily Evans."

Snape's head snapped up.

"You have lost one girl that you, too, had sexual feelings for, and then grew to love. Are you quite prepared to let yourself lose another out of sheer stupidity? Possibly to another _Potter?_

"Come now, Severus, you are a smart man. Listen to me."

Snape took a deep breath, then nodded.

The Headmaster smiled.

"Now, Severus, when a man likes a woman…"

…

Meanwhile, Harry sat next to Hermione, who was in the midst of a very deep sleep.

Some people would think Harry was kind of creepy for watching someone sleep.

Harry didn't think so.

But apparently Madam Pomfrey did.

"Child, it's near three A.M. Shouldn't you-"

"I'm staying." Harry said sharply.

"But, Harry-"

"No!"

She sighed. "She will still be here tomorrow, Mr. Potter, and I wish to get some sleep. You will need to leave now."

He didn't budge.

"I will come alert you personally if she should awaken early." She persisted.

"Do you promise?" He demanded, quickly taking her up on the offer. After all, he was exhausted.

"I swear on my life, Mr. Potter."

"Good." He stood awkwardly. "Uh, Right then. Um, I guess I'll be leaving."

"Good night, Mr. Potter."

He turned to take one last look at a sleeping Hermione, not wanting to leave his beloved, and settled for brushing a chaste kiss on her lips, then forehead.

"Sweet dreams, my lovely love."

…

**Sorry for such a short chapter, my dears, but it is very, very hot outside today in Michigan and I have a science final exam to study for that's tomorrow, so I had to be quick. **

**Remember, favorite author and dedications if you review!**


	3. Dreams and Dungeons

**A/N: Thnx to CeliaEquus, sevs-white-rose, Foreverinmyheart17, Duchene-Fan, Sirius'onlylove, and my newfound Beta, hyuktsu, for reviewing! YOU ALL GET VIRTUAL COOKIES!**

***WOOT WOOT***

**A special thank you to hyuktsu for agreeing to put up with me and my crazy ideas and beta'ing my story – she contributed a lot to this chapter, especially… well, I won't give it away!**

**Also, a special thank you to those who have offered me constructive criticism – I really take it to heart, and thanks for taking time to help me improve!**

**WARNING – WARNING – WARNING: Shameless smut dripping with lemony, sugary goodness in this chapter. Read at your own peril. **

…

**Can you not smell the awesomeness?**

_The dungeon was dark, dreary, and cold, with the exception of the two lovers that lay nuzzling each other in the soft, king sized bed that dominated the whole chamber._

"_Severus, don't you get cold down here?" Hermione fretted during the rare, brief occurrences when her lips were free of his gentle kisses._

"_I used to, sweetheart," Severus murmured, nuzzling into her neck. His erection throbbed, and he began gently stroking her hot center, coaxing her forward, trying to get her in the mood. He couldn't wait much longer._

"_Used to?" She wondered. "Why not anymore?"_

"_Because I have a beautiful, sexy woman in my bed to warm me up. Now shush!" He laughed lightly. "I'm trying to pleasure you and you keep asking those dreadful questions. It's very distracting. Quiet, please. I need to concentrate when you're insatiable like this."_

_Hermione was able to stay quiet._

_For thirty seconds._

"_Sev!" Hermione screamed in the midst of her sexual agony, breaking the silence._

_Severus chuckled._

"_It is quite impossible for you to stay quiet, isn't it, love?" He murmured affectionately, pressing kisses into the hollow of her neck. _

_When she blushed, he murmured, "That's a good thing, though, sweetheart. I love to hear you scream my name – and trust me, you will – multiple times – by the end of tonight."_

_The breaks in his sentence were punctuated by deep thrusts, followed by guttural groans, exciting moans, and finally, blissful explosions._

_As she was lost in thoughts of passion and bliss, she heard a different voice calling her name – one that did not belong to her lover, one that was growing progressively louder and more annoying by the second._

_She frowned._

"Hermione, wake up!" The annoying, nasally voice called urgently.

_Fuck you__, she thought. __You sick perv! Why the hell are you here watching me fuck my professor?_

"_Ignore him," Severus whispered, trying to make her focus solely on his lovemaking._

"HERMIONE!" Harry shouted.

"_The clock is ticking, love," Sev whispered, and he vanished, leaving her cold and alone in the bed._

And then the dream was gone, Hermione's eyelids snapping open to reveal not the dark, chilly dungeon that she was expecting, but the white, sterile atmosphere that could only be the Hogwart's hospital wing.

Tears filled her eyes when she realized it was just a dream.

The greatest fantasy of her entire life – and it had been ripped right out from underneath her by none other than Harry bloody Potter.

"Hermione? Are you okay? Has someone brainwashed you?" Harry seemed to yell at the girl who had just woken from that beautiful dream of hers.

"What?"

"You were moaning Snape's name!" Harry exclaimed. "In your sleep! Something _has _to be wrong, don't you dare lie to me!"

Harry watched her as she seemed to recognize what he was referring to. Had she really been moaning aloud from her dream? For him to hear? Merlin, this was embarrassing.

"Hermione, did you hear me? Why were you moaning Professor Snape's name?" Hermione blushed lightly before turning her back to Harry.

"It's none of your concern, Harry. Now if you'd please let me rest some, I'd appreciate it." She kept her back to the boy who was now growing furious, letting her mind slip into the details of the dream. What had dream Snape – no, dream _Severus_, mean by _"the clock is ticking?"_

She hadn't had enough time to contemplate it seriously before she felt Harry's chair fall backwards as he rose from his seat angrily, and made his way out of the infirmary.

"Where are you going?" Hermione got up quickly and began chasing, silently wincing at the pain as he began to run. _No, he's running to the dungeons!_ thought Hermione as she chased after him. She watched as Harry made it to Severus' door before she could stop him, flinging it open without hesitating to knock.

"She's mine you arse!" Harry's voice was louder than Severus had ever heard before, causing him to look up from the stack of essays he was grading.

"I'd watch your voice, and your language, Mr. Potter. 50 points from Gryffindor seems to be a rather appropriate punishment for your… slip-up." Severus paid no attention to Harry after this, for he saw those smooth, silky, immediately recognizable legs behind the Potter boy that belonging to the girl he so longed to be touching.

Harry, noticing where his gaze lay, fumed internally, and, forgetting that he was a student and Snape was a professor, punched him in the nose. Severus fell back from his chair in surprise. He had not seen this coming.

There was no power differential – it was man to man now.

"Harry! What have you done?" Hermione, in utter shock, ran over to the fallen man, going to check his face where Harry punched him.

"I did it for you, Hermione. He's taking advantage of you!" Harry shouted, angry that Hermione went to the enemy's aid.

"How dare you say that, Harry James Potter! You should know full well I would never let a man take advantage of me! You're… you're horrible! I can't believe you! Punching a man for nothing! I hate you Harry! Get out of our sights before I call Dumbledore down and have you expelled for _**assaulting**_ a Professor!"

Hermione was furious and she didn't mean to let it show… this much. She didn't regret it, though – Harry needed to know that he couldn't act for her, that she could take care of herself.

She watched the retreating boy and smiled as she saw his face fall in shame while he left the dungeons.

Severus glanced up at the face of an angel, then blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, everyone!

Unfortunately, this is not an update for the story. Terribly sorry. :(

But anyways….

Unfortunately, somehow, somewhere, FF said I have, quote, "violated the Guidelines". While I am positive that this never happened, they said I have 3 days to remove the "malicious content" from the site and if I did not, my account would be closed.

So, seeing as I have no idea what to remove, and I don't want to delete all of my stories because I would probably end up crying as I did so, I will no longer be posting updates or stories to this account.

I HAVE started a new account, but I won't tell you the name of it. Maybe you'll guess!

Don't be sad. If you think this is the end, then you truly don't know me. :)

Love always,

Grace


End file.
